drunken_sagasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bran mac Olchobar
King Bran mac Olchobar '''was an Irish King, mercenary captain and renowned warrior. He ruled the '''Kingdom of Mumain, from 810 to 814 A.D.. He fought and died at the side of''' Soren One-Eye in 814. He was known for his size, passing into history as '''Bran ''the Giant. He appears in Soren's saga. 'Biography' 'Early life' Bran was born in 775, second son to the King of Mumain, '''Olchobar mac Dub-Indrecht'. Despite the fact that he was second in line of succession he wasn't raised as the King's son. He was looked down upon, blamed for his mother's death, for she died in childbirth. This fueled his determination to prove himself. He began training as a warrior, in all kinds of close combat, to the point where there was no equal in his age. In the mere age of 15 Bran won his first fighting tournament, becoming the youngest man in Eriu to achieve this. He had his determination and size to thank. Historians speculate that he was 1.85 by then, impressive feat, for the era. By the age of 18 his father succumbed to old age, and his brother Cathal was voted as the king, according to the laws of Tanistry. Having no place and no interest in staying, Bran decided to become a mercenary. His fame runned before him, and his height (2.06) was enough to convience even the toughest man to join. He and his company fought in many wars and soon became renowned. Welsh, Irish and Pictish kings were rushing to recruit him. But eventually relative peace came in the realm and his band was no more needed. It started disbaning slowly, counting only 25 men, to the initial 150. It was then, that Bran heard of Soren One-Eye, a saxon adventurer. Grabbing the chance, he set out to seek the man. 'Under Soren One-Eye' Bran finally caught up with Soren and his men in the village of''' 'Lödöse,' Sweden. There he joined with Soren and would become a vital part of his army. He fought in the '''1st' and 2nd war for Agathorpe. His mounted troops were a catalyst in both of the wars, giving Soren the upper hand against his enemies. Shortly after the second war ended, Bran was called back to Ireland for his brother was sick and dieing. 'King of Mumain' Shortly after returning to Eriu, in 810, his brother was announced dead. Dieing prematurely, he never gave his vote for a new hire, leaving the realm unbalanced. The council elected Bran as the new king, for his deeds were grant, and his renown umatched by the other candidates. Immediatly after he was crowned, he began mustering an army, knowing that his ally, was in danger. In the last month of 813, he embarked from Eriu with a force of 100 battle hardened warriors leaving his uncle Artri as a regent. As he predicted war sparkled between the now Jarl Soren and '''Jarl Orgumleidi ''the Bastard. During a battle, a mistake of miscommunication led to Bran and his men being surrounded. There Bran the Giant would meet his end, as he was pierced by three enemy spears. His body got decapitated and returned to Soren, who burried him near the battlefield. 'Personality & Skills' Personality Despite his size and fearsome appearance, Bran was a kind-hearted man. He was just and honest, devoted always to his friends and allies, something that ultimately let to his death in 813. He was characterised as brave and fearless by many, always leading the charge in battle. Despite all that, Bran was not a man of manners, something that led in multiple rivalries with other mercenary leaders. He was mistrustive, trusting only those who really close to him. For a man of his sizeand skill, he lacked ambition. He never attempted to accomplish his dreams, despite fate doing it for him. He was content with his life and never really cared about glory and fame. Skills Training from a young age, made Bran an excellent and fearsome warrior. He was a particularly skilled rider and swordsman. His feats in battle are numerous and too many to be listed. He was also known for his powerful voice. He would often sing Irish songs around the campfire with his men. One may say that a Bran was a man shaped by God himself, for he seemed perfect, but they would be wrong. The usage of bow'n'arrow seemed complicated and impossible to him. Some say, whenever he would pick a bow, people would run for their lives, due to his horrible aim. Another thing he was know for, was the fact that he was afraid of water and thus couldn't swim. The Irish proverb swimming like the giant is used to that day. Last but not least, King Bran was afraid of heights. Once, he was travelling through the Highlands , only to be announced sick for the entire journey.